I Like Sex: A Surprisingly Smutty Story
by anarchyartist23
Summary: Plotless, smutty Charlie/Hermione. I was bored ;


**I Like Sex****: A Surprisingly Smutty Story**

I like sex; when it's good, it's fantastic. When it's bad, it's better than nothing.

The Burrow was filled with old pieces of furniture, remnants of family members no one quite remembered but all knew existed.

Charlie Weasley's bed was no exception. The old oak double bed creaked at the slightest movement and the frame sagged in the middle despite magic attempts to fix it.

Of course the fact that in his twenty years of living in the Burrow he had put the bed to good use didn't help. Not that he had been with a massive amount of women, but he wasn't known as the most able Weasley for his Quidditch skills.

Of Course if his mother knew that she would go absolutely barmy and that wouldn't be good; Charlie was the responsible one – excluding the fact that he liked to play with dragons.

So Mrs. Weasley had thought nothing of leaving him home alone with his brother's best mate Hermione while the rest of the family took a day trip to the beach.

In retrospect it would have probably been wise of her to worry; Hermione had grown into a woman in the years since she had known Ron. Could Charlie be blamed if he found her curves undeniably delicious?

If only his mother had worried a little bit more maybe Hermione wouldn't be naked, laying invitingly on his bed, her eyes squeezed shut as her hands explored her body; the only sounds were her moans. After all it wasn't Charlie's fault that she had picked his room for this purpose was it? He had just stumbled upon it by happy chance.

"Oh ace." He mumbled under his breath which was growing increasingly ragged as he watched her in the door way, her hands disappearing in between her legs were he presumed she was rubbing her already swollen clit but further inspection would be absolutely necessary.

She seemed to vaguely notice his approach but didn't object instead beckoning him with her free hand. He somehow managed to rip his shirt off and stumble out of his pants before he reached the bed, leaving him in his boxers and his ridiculous orange socks; he was also a Chudley Cannons fan.

His erection struggled against his boxers and the room suddenly seemed unbearably hot; bugger it all – if only his father had set a cooling charm.

She removed her hand from her own body to pull his fully onto the bed, her mouth instantly seeking his – this was not the Hermione he knew.

His coarse hands sought her breast as he began to massage first the left then the right, pinching her nipple in a way that caused her to cry out, only his kiss silencing her.

He barely registered her hands tugging down his underwear, too involved in his current task, until he felt her grab his shaft, her grip just the right hold. She slowly moved up and down until he felt as if he couldn't contain himself any longer.

"I need to be inside of you." He managed to choke out; all words lost when she flipped them over and shimmied down his body, blowing hot air onto his cock before covering it with her mouth.

Well who knew the bookworm could deep throat. It really was all his mothers fault too; she had always packed bananas for the trip back.

Just when he was sure he would explode she removed her mouth and moved back up, "Please, get inside of me, please." She moaned, before latching onto his neck with a soft kiss.

He nodded in comprehension and managed to crawl on top and between her legs, positioning himself before slowly sliding inside of her. She bite down hard on his neck, her hands clawing at his back.

Charlie slowly began moving faster as she tightened around him, words he could not repeat being murmured into his ear.

At last he reached his peak, exploding inside of her and causing her eyes to widen in a way that made him that much more ready for another round.

xXx

Thinking back on it, it was all his mothers fault, if she had not left them home alone then Charlie would've never got his chance.

Sometimes his mother made the best mistakes he thought, his eyes following his wife as she dressed slowly, her back to him as he lay on his old oak bed.

Furthermore, he mused, this bed looked far better in their own home.


End file.
